La lista de Ulrich
by Moon-9215
Summary: Ulodd Una lista de reglas simples que Ulrich debe seguir para ser novio de Odd. Ojala les guste


Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, sino a Thomas Romaine y Tania Palumbo, sólo uso sus personajes para hacer este fic, que es meramente entretenimiento.

La lista de Ulrich

(Cosas que yo, Ulrich Stern, ya no podré hacer, por orden de mi novio, Odd Della Robbia).

50- No puedo usar mi celular para jugar en clase de física. Si quiero aprobar, debo poner atención.

49- Mi nombre es "Ulrich Nikolai Stern", no "Ulrich el Increíble Dios del Sexo" (no importa cuanto me encante que Odd me llame así).

48- El nombre de mi novio es "Odd Giancarlo Della Robbia", no "Oddie, el Gatito Sexual" (Dios, de nombrarlo así ya me puse caliente).

47- No tengo permitido aceptar jugar al Club de la Pelea-aún con la regla de "quien sangra primero pierde-con Hiroki y/o Johnny, y en el caso de hacerlo con Hiroki, Odd no evitará que Yumi me mate por ser tan mala influencia para su hermanito.

46- No debo photoshoppear fotos de Sissi, Herb, Nicolas, Jim o William, ponerlas en afiches de "se busca por apestar terminalmente" y pegarlos por toda la escuela… a menos que Odd me ofrezca hacerlo juntos.

45- No puedo mascar chicle en los ensayos de Pop Rock Progresivo, a menos que haya traído para todos.

44-… No puedo mascar chicle en los ensayos de Pop Rock Progresivo, _aunque haya traído para todos_.

43- Vodka, colorante azul y el enjuague bucal de menta de Odd no son una buena combinación, y si vuelvo a combinarlos nunca más volveré a recibir un oral… porque Odd se asegurará de que no tenga con que recibirlo.

42- Aunque resulta tentador, ya no debería intentar mandar a Sissi a otra escuela, el director no accederá.

41- No debo intentar encerrar a Sissi con Herb y/o Nicolas en un armario, aún cuando lo que intento es que se enamore de alguno y nos deje en paz a Odd y a mi.

40- No debo usar la fotocopiadora de la escuela para sacar copias de la foto de cuando me lastime y Odd se vistió de enfermera para atenderme… en particular porque no quiero que todos en Kadic sepan lo sexy que se ve con vestido.

38- Jeremie, William y Hiroki, en especial Hiroki, no tienen porque saber porque tengo tantos vestidos cortos, entre ellos un traje de enfermera, otro de geisha y uno de caperucita roja, aunque en morado, escondidos en nuestro closet.

37- Asi mismo, no tienen porque saber porque tengo listones morados y algunas cosas de cuero escondidos en el mismo lugar.

36- "Ser una estrella de rock y hacerlo con mi novio dos veces al día, tres los domingos" es una muy mala respuesta cuando el señor Klotz me pregunta cómo me veo en diez años… aunque para mí sea un sueño hecho realidad.

35- La sopa de la máquina expendedora (esa misma que según Odd "sabe a agua") no sirve de lubricante.

34- Mandarles fotos a Herb y Nicolas de Sissi en traje de baño no está bien… aunque sirve para que la sigan acosando.

33- Si vuelvo a presumir sobre _esa cosa_ que hago con la lengua, Odd no me permitirá hacerselo otra vez.

32- "Espera a que estemos en el cuarto" no significa que debo arrastrar a Odd al armario del conserje.

31- No debo cambiar el café de Odd por descafeinado (aunque se vea tan adorable cuando está todo adormilado y confundido).

30- Jim no tiene la edad para haber audicionado en los Village People, y que la tenga no implica que lo haya hecho.

29- Aunque a mí me encante, también a muchos en el Kadic, no debo esconderle la ropa a Odd para que asista con vestido a clases.

28- Los altavoces de Kadic son de uso exclusivo del director Delmas, y no debo sobornar a los de audiovisual para que pase la grabación de Odd llamándome un Dios Sexual en ellos.

27- No debo perdirle a Jeremie su cámara prestada para grabarme con Odd y luego "olvidar borrar la memoria" antes de devolversela.

26- Los pantalones no son opcionales… a menos que esté solo en el cuarto con Odd.

25- Si vuelvo a presumirles a los del equipo de futbol "lo bueno que es Odd bailando en tubo", mi rubio me dejará… sin la posibilidad de tener hijos.

24- No importa cuanto es que Hiroki me suplique, me ruegue o me llore, no debo contarle con detalle cómo son mis encuentros pasionales con Odd.

23- Tampoco debo aceptar describirle ninguna cosa de las que hacemos "para que lo intente con Milly"(que diga ya el chamaco que es con Johnny con quien lo quiere probar).

22- Aun cuando suene tentador, no debo intentar engañar a Sissi para llevarla a Lyoko y luego entregarsela a Xana, en especial porque dudo que Xana la quiera.

21- Ni para empujarla en el Mar Digital… lo último que necesitan Odd y las chicas es tener que aguantarla cada que nos virtualicemos.

20- Tampoco debo intentar engañarla para que se una a un circo, diciendole que "huiré con ella, pero que se vaya primero y la alcanzaré después".

19- Ya no debo intentar convencer a Jeremie que hackee el programa de Lyoko para hacer MUCHO MÁS REVELADOR el traje de Odd en Lyoko, ya que si nos atrevemos Odd y Aelita nos dejarán en abstinencia indefinida.

18- Cuando Sissi dice que quiere morirse luego de haber pasado algún ridículo, no debo ofrecerle mi ayuda en eso.

17- Si vuelvo a hacer comentarios sobre la flexibilidad de Odd en clase de deportes, volverémos a la amenaza de dejarnos sin hijos.

16- No debo llamar a Sissi y su pandilla sabandijas, alimañas, indignos, poco confiables, etc., aún cuando se lo merezcan.

15- Mandarle a William fotos de Odd con la ropa de Yumi no es bueno, y debería dejar de hacerlo.

14- Así como debería dejar de enviarle fotos photoshoppeadas de Jim con la misma indumentaria.

13- Odd no cree en la suerte, así que decirle que hacerlo conmigo cinco veces diarias la atrae no funciona… aunque mi rubio debería darme crédito por intentar.

12- Aún con lo mucho que Odd me ama, hacerle un striptease no es un regalo de San Valentín… eso es más para aniversarios.

11- Si vuelvo a empapelar la escuela de papeles que burlen el que Jim y la Srita. Hertz se gustan, Odd no dudará en acusarme.

10- No importa cuanto se lo ruegue, Odd no se unirá al equipo de porristas sólo para que yo vea como se le ve el traje (¿Qué? un chico puede soñar).

9- Si encuentro a Hiroki peleandose a golpes con otros de su salón, debo decirle que la violencia no es la solución, no decirle cómo hacerle para lástimar más a su oponente.

8- Si encuentro a William en problemas, como amigo de su novia debo ayudarlo, no ir a buscar palomitas.

7- Que "traiga suerte" no es buena razón cuando le insisto a Odd que vaya por la escuela usando mi chaqueta favorita.

6- Cuando una chica me coquetee, debo decirle "lo siento, ya salgo con alguien", no "tal vez acepte hacer un trío".

5- Aún cuando tenga permiso de conducir, y auto, debo irme olvidando de alguna vez hacerlo en el.

4- Si le digo a Odd en Lyoko "oie gatito, quieres que te clave mi espada", no me debo sorprender si él me da una bofetada.

3- Debo dejar de insistirle a Odd que vayamos a Lyoko solos sólo para averiguar si podemos hacerlo ahí (aunque ambos sabemos que le encantaría estar con mis tres yo).

2- Aunque estoy más que orgulloso de mi relación con Odd, no debo dudar que si vuelvo a arruinar sus pantalones favoritos poniendoles "propiedad de Ulrich Stern" en el trasero, el me dará una bofetada monumental.

Y por último, la más importante:

**1-** No tengo permitido hacer infeliz a Odd, ni hacerlo llorar ni romper su corazón.

Sólo será cosa de seguir esas simples reglas, Yumi y Aelita no me harán daño, asi como no les daré razones ni a sus padres ni a sus hermanas para eliminarme de la forma más sádica y dolorosa.

Jaja, he aquí mi más reciente idea. Jaja, se me ocurrió la idea y no lo resistí. Ojalá les guste.


End file.
